


Theory of An Overly Obsessed Fanboy

by DaeIsObsessedWithSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Eric Kripke - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeIsObsessedWithSPN/pseuds/DaeIsObsessedWithSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Supernatural was real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory of An Overly Obsessed Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this out, I want everyone to know this is just for fun and it's just a theory. All my respect goes to Supernatural, Eric Kripke, and everyone involved in making and directing Supernatural.

I've seen and heard some things that lead me to believe some other things.  
My theory is,  
Supernatural, along with Sam, Dean, and every character is real. It all happened.  
For example: In the French Mistake Sam and Dean get transported into another dimension and need to act as themselves to create the French Mistake which the producers and cast were making as Sam and Dean were put in that dimension. It just makes me think it's real.  
Also, take Chuck, for example. Eric Kripke could be like Chuck.  
Think of it like this,  
Eric was just chilling in his place one day when he collapsed with a raging migraine that turned into a vision of two men, saving people and hunting things.  
So, he decides to make a T.V show about it, like how Chuck makes books about the brothers.  
Eric starts making and recording Supernatural, and one day he was writing one of the manuscripts for an episode when a knock comes at his door. He gets up and answers it.  
Two men- brothers- are standing in his doorway. The shorter one has slight anger etched on his face and the taller one has a neutral face. They claim to be Sam and Dean and order Eric to discontinue Supernatural; again, like what happens with the brothers and Chuck.  
Eric would laugh it off, assuming they were just larpers or haters trying to get the show to stop.  
The people claiming to be Sam and Dean show Eric proof. Eric is shocked as hell, but continues making Supernatural as well as adding in subliminal messages.  
Chuck and the books.  
The French Mistake.  
Fan Fiction.  
And any other episode where people don't believe Sam and Dean are who they claim they are.  
The messages could also be very small things, such as when Chuck video messages Becky saying, "It's all real,"  
or just something as plain as a character saying something like that.  
Think about it. It would be great, wouldn't it?  
Just to know Sam and Dean are real people, everything in the show has happened to the real versions.  
It's great to think that they're out in the world somewhere, doing the usual.  
Saving people, hunting things.  
The Family Business.  
I'm not a very religious person. I believe there's a possibility there's a God.  
I believe there's a possibility for angels, demons, and monsters alike could be real.I believe there's a possibility for all things, including this theory.  
You may say there are some problems with this theory.  
"If it is real, how come nothing has ended up on the news?"  
Well, like the show. Every person that's accused of murder, robbery, or any other crime could be a hunter or, even better, the real Sam and Dean.  
But they never end up in jail, like in the show. They always find a way to worm out of it.  
Again, this is just a theory of my own. If this sounds like any of your theories, I'm sorry. I did not copy off of anyone. Also, I do not own any characters on Supernatural, nor did I create it. All ownership goes to Eric Kripke. I only made this theory. I am not hating on anything or anyone, this is just for fun. If you guys want me to write some actual fanfics (I'll do Wincest, Sam/Dean/Cas/Gabe, Sabriel, and Destiel)  
That's it for now.  
Carry on, my wayward sons ^-^


End file.
